


Vow To The Moon

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Worship, Don’t copy to another site, Female Kise Ryouta, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Pain, Really heavy, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wingfic, but just for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: Prompt 15: “Oh no, it’s raining/snowing! Here, take my jacket.”A lost angel, a kind stranger, and a helping hand.Kise was doomed from the start.





	Vow To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It started like this: a man extending his hand out for Ryouta to hold, eyes of starlight and darkness staring at him with gentle concern.

The moon was shining bright behind him, illuminating broad shoulders and casting him in shadow. But even as Ryouta huddled against the walls to hide his wings behind him, he felt no fear for the mortal.

“You okay?” The man asked, and Ryouta knew he was already falling from heaven and into the man’s arms.

“Yes,” And so he took a leap of faith for the kindness of one man. Extending his wings, he watched as the man stared with beautiful awe on his face.

He didn’t reach to touch them. Even as his wings fluttered light and soft, an almost impossible allure for all creatures, he only kept his hand out for Ryouta to touch.

“If you want, I can help you.”

He shouldn’t. Because if he did, Ryouta would break apart and turn his back on everything he knew. Because this mortal was as untouchable as the stars, and just as beautiful.

The hand faltered and moved away. Ryouta reached out and gripped it tight, watching as the sun bowed down to the brightness of the man’s smile.   
  


Ryouta was an angel. He was beautiful and righteous and everything any mortal would dream of.

And Daiki was tainting that purity with his hands, watching as his angel gasped and writhed with pleasure. Lidded eyes stared at him with lust, and he knew Hell was making a room just for him. 

A body sculpted to perfection, blonde hair tousled and slick with sweat, the angel whispered Daiki’s name like a prayer. This sight was for his eyes only, and he was helpless to resist such temptation. Daiki worshipped, and felt his angel unravel beneath him. 

That night, not so long after he had found the angel lying dazed on the ground and helped him to stand, he confessed his love to Ryouta.

Daiki etched the memory of his blushing face into his brain, the awe that shined in his eyes, and even the muttered words of love that he returned. There was only them, in those precious moments beneath the moonlit sky, and the kiss they shared made his heart sing.

He was floating, love giving him the wings to fly with his angel. But soon, even love would not be enough, because the world was cruel and Heaven was merciless. 

Endless days passed with him, and Daiki could hear the clock tick tick ticking down, because this could never last forever. Even now, he could only stare as once pure wings drooped down, struggling to even flap. 

Touching them gently, the mortal made his decision. For there was no chance for his angel to be happy with him, not the way they both are.

Daiki would have to give up the sun, so that it could continue to burn bright. 

 

Ryouta was an angel, for he had been created with wings made of sunlight and hope.

But between the two of them, Ryouta knew it was Daiki who was the true angel. Because he was kinder and brighter and so full of light, Ryouta was almost too afraid to even look upon his brilliance. 

Before him, Ryouta had weathered through decades and centuries, time passing without him giving a care to the world around him. But now, besides this mortal, every second was cherished. 

Because he too, knew that this could not keep going like this. 

It didn’t matter. His wings and everything, he would sacrifice for Daiki. But he couldn’t say that, didn’t know how to speak of mortal emotions and weakness. They had time though, so he pushed it to the side, reveling in being worshipped and worshipping in turn.

This could not be a sin, because this was love right? And surely, love could never be wrong, not when it made Ryouta feel like he was soaring without his wings. This pleasure was born from the pure feelings in their hearts, and he would turn his back on Heaven just to stay in Daiki’s arms and have his love forever.

Of course, the world was known for its cruelty, and he couldn’t even feign surprise when Daiki crushed his heart on that one cold night.

“I don’t need you anymore,” he lied, and Ryouta could only smile. Trying not to cut himself on broken shards of hope, Ryouta took off the coat Daiki had given him not long ago (“take my jacket, I don’t want you getting cold”), wrapping it around the stone figure that Daiki tried to be. His wings didn’t even react to the cold anymore, nothing more than ornaments protruding from his back now.

“Then,” he peered up, a mournful smile on his face, “just one last kiss for me to remember you by, Daiki.”

Daiki hesitated, but could never reject Ryouta (only for his own good, always for him), letting their lips slot together. Ryouta put all his feelings into the kiss, trying to will the happiness he had felt beside Daiki into those few precious seconds. 

Then, a final farewell.

 

Tears streaming down his face, Daiki accepted those precious emotions into his heart, trying to hold on while letting go. Ryouta was everything, his light, his angel, and this kiss was bitter bitter bitter - 

Warmth. There was warmth and sweetness on his lips, and Daiki reached up to brush away that lingering feeling. He looked around, not knowing what he was searching for.

He shrugged. It was cold, and he was wandering around in the dark. There was no one else around, and he didn’t know why he was even here. So Daiki turned around and began to walk away, his heart aching a bit as he tried to remember what was missing.

He didn’t see the angel that stood just around the corner, hiding his tears behind tear-stained sleeve. The moon would be the only witness to his sorrow, and even she mourned for the two beings who were kept apart by the cruelty of life.

But it was also she who saw the angel take one last step for hope, making a decision that would turn this all around. That was the last time the moon would ever see Ryouta.   
  


Daiki saw a beautiful blonde-haired girl with a mournful smile on her face, and fell in love at once.

She made the ache in his heart hurt less, that empty hole whose origins he still couldn’t remember. It appeared one night, and since then Daiki had wandered in search for the missing piece.

The girl was that missing piece. But it still felt wrong. 

He kissed her hand, hoping for a smile free of the deep sadness that shined in her eyes. And she did smile, but it was still as solemn as ever. But she still whispered of love into his ears when they merged together, their bodies remember (remembering?) how it felt to reunite.

His brain hurt, but his heart was less empty with her beside him. So Daiki continued to love her, because he knew how to do that if nothing else. And when the sunlight made her eyes turn a golden colour, he loved her so much he could barely breathe.

They took a walk around the park, the stars in the sky bright as they watched the two play around, joyful even in their shared sadness. The winds whispered a bittersweet song as clouds began to fill up with tears. Nature was mourning that night, for what was and what would be lost to them.

The moon hid behind the sobbing clouds, and turned her face away.

Daiki felt a splatter of water on his face, frowning up at the sky that was trying to ruin their night. “Ah, it’s starting to rain. Take my jacket, okay?” 

A beautiful smile on her face, his blonde wore the jacket around her shoulders, and Daiki felt his heart give a painful thump again. But he shook himself, noticing a tree in the park that could cover the two of them.

He pulled her along as he ran, enjoying the sound of her laughter as the rain continued to pour. And when they were safely underneath the tree, he kissed her, because even if there was something missing, Daiki knew he loved this person in his arms.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching. He stepped forward, pushing his love behind him as the man got closer. 

(There was a shadow sprouting from behind the man, and Daiki could hear his brain screaming at him to  _ remember _ .)

“Stay behind me, might just be some random guy.”

“Daiki, don’t-”

There was a gunshot. And Daiki looked back, to make sure she was safe, but there was only a shocked look on her face.

He reached out to her, his hand trembling as he tried to tell her how much he loved her. The darkness came for him, and he felt himself fall.

At the least, he thought, feeling a warm body hold him tight, it was only him.

His last thought was of sunlight, and the golden gaze of the person that he loved.

 

_ “A boon, for your loyalty to Heaven.” _

Ryouta remembered a twisted smile and eyes that shone with power, blood and gold that any being would be wise to submit to. 

_ “A mortal life, yours to do as you wish.” _

Those were the words that he had said, and Ryouta kept them in his head as he held the cold body in his arms.

“Ryouta,” a familiar voice sung out, and he stared up through the blur of tears at the approaching angel, the large wings casting a shadow over them. Ryouta held his love close to him, protecting the body even as the soul faded away.

“Shougo, you...”

“That human didn’t deserve you,” the white-haired angel smirked, even as his wings started to burn, smoke billowing from them, “you don’t belong amongst these scum.”

“And you would kill a human, and become a demon for me?” It was too much for Ryouta, his memories of laughing and smiling when Shougo was around making him cry even harder. He hated him, just as much as he loved his old friend.

The demon laughed, voice raspy and broken, fading as the sunlight touched it. “To punish you, yes. All for you.”

It disappeared, dragged beneath the earth and into the pits of Hell, a punishment for destroying a mortal life. Ryouta knew this, and still he wished for mercy for the demon, because Shougo would always be one of the few good memories he had of being an angel.

He took a breath. If anything, he was glad that Shougo had gone before he did anything, because he knew Shougo would do anything to stop him. 

He propped the body up against him, not caring for the blood that stained his clothes, and whispered a prayer up to the raining sky. Holding the body close to him, Ryouta felt himself return to his original state, and he let himself mourn for what should have been. Caressing the face of his beloved, he pressed their foreheads together, his prayers growing louder as the other’s body grew warm once again. 

His chance was gone, but he would not allow his love to be lost because of him.

This was his mortal life, to do as he wished. So he passed it on to Daiki, the glow of Heaven’s gift rushing from him and into Daiki. When blue eyes locked onto his, he could only give him a tearfilled curl of his lips.

“Ryou...ta?”

A sob left at the whisper of his name, but this time there was only love and joy in his smile.    


“Live happy, Daiki. I love you.”

Ryouta shattered, and left only a single feather in his place.   
  


When his life returned, Daiki felt the rush of memories of his love come back to him.

When he felt a warm body pressed against his, Daiki opened his eyes to see his angel one last time.

When he struggled to tell the angel that he loved him, Daiki watched Ryouta disappear from his life.

He remembered clinging to the single black feather, the only remnant left of his love. He remembered sobbing and screaming and cursing life and the world and Heaven itself for taking him away, until he tired himself out and collapsed down on the grass.

Then there was sunlight on his face, and a red-haired angel sitting beside him.

“So, you’re the one that Ryouta left us for.” There was a serene smile on his face, but Daiki knew that this being was dangerous.

Eyes the colour of blood and gold couldn’t feign peacefulness very well.

“I hope you know why I’m here,” the angel continued, looking out at the empty park with barely a care in the world. Daiki struggled, because here this angel was, being so nonchalant after his sun had been destroyed, all warmth in his life gone with those eyes of golden love. But he was so tired, and there was only a feather left, and he already knew that Ryouta would never come back now.

“You came to erase my memories. Like he did.”

He would fight. Daiki would die before being forced to forget his angel again, because look how that turned out for them. But the red-haired angel only shook his head.

“I’m giving you the option to have your memories cleared,” and there was a touch of thoughtfulness in his voice, though his eyes were still boring into him, as if trying to see into his very soul. 

So now Daiki was stuck with a choice. If he forgot, then he would never have to suffer from memories of what could have been, of what he used to have and what he now lost. There would only be emptiness, and he would never know what he was missing.

But…

He couldn’t just forget the glow of the sun, just as he couldn’t forget how his love smiled with all the joy in the world, free and happy just to be next to him. Daiki would be discarding all those moments of love, of worshipping Ryouta and giving him everything in his heart. Could he handle forgetting once more, the beauty of his blushing face when Daiki told him he loved him with the moon as their only witness?

No. He couldn’t.

So he shook his head, and the angel only gave a small approving smile, disappearing into the shadows. And Daiki was left alone, a chill wrapping his bones even as the sunlight burned his skin.

He held the feather to his heart, and remembered.

_ “Live happy, Daiki.” _

Anything for his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my gift receiver dies from this hehe.
> 
> I have no regrets. I totally baited her, and I got no regrets.
> 
> And no, I don't write prose. But apparently this is prosey so imma go with it. Also, the story was inspired by that angsty vocaloid song "Alluring Secret Black/White Vow" please listen to both heheheheheeh
> 
> HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT HAHAHAAHAH


End file.
